Viewpoints
by dahoughtonuk
Summary: How do the three girls see Danny? And why do they do see them that way?
1. Chapter 1

Valerie, she scares me, not because she might kill Danny Fenton by accident, but because she might decide against killing Danny Phantom when she realises the similarities between the two. Because in truth she is who I want to be. She's better at working with grudges than I am. She has the intelligence and will to suspend them. Unfortunately like me she is too proud to let them go.

She is also someone who believes in independence and unlike me is walking the walk _as well_ as talking the talk. But then there is a difference there-- while her Dad worries about her and dislikes her ghost hunting, he uses a much lighter touch. With my parents I probably won't be able to get any piercings, not even ear piercings until I'm eighteen, if even then. Part of me understands where they're coming from even if I want them to accept I _know_ how far down this path I can go. Further than they'd like me to, but not as far as I want... But you've seen how quick they are with restraining orders. After all they use them to punish me, not to protect me. Despite the fact the Fentons are no longer seen as crazy in this town they have to keep them away.

Val's a fighter. A real fighter in soul as well as physically. And at the same time she's got a really generous heart, except of course when she is stressed holding grudges or both. Val warned me that she was going to make a move. She accepted I had first dibs...

But my cowardice stopped me. As Tucker had said to me in private "You like to be seen as independent. So he won't ask you, after all you don't need him." That was a complete lie, I need Danny more than he can ever realise. "Let me tell him..." Tucker continues.

I didn't even release Tucker from my promise, because I was too scared of my image collapsing. And that nearly cost me my chance at Daniel. Valerie was at her most scary when I heard from Daniel that she was giving up ghost hunting. She changed her mind, and now I am no longer so worried about her taking Danny from me. (At least in _that_ way)

Dating Gregor made Danny jealous, but he wasn't as jealous as I'd have liked. His suspicions were wrong. Though looking back on it they were understandable. But it was a nasty shock when I found out how shallow Gregor was. Was this why he crushed on Paulina and drifted to Val? Because in the end I'm just as shallow as the queen bee cheerleader?

I hope not...


	2. Chapter 2

The Ghost is far more dangerous than people realise. I am not the first person whose life he tried to ruin. Does no-one notice the similarity between him and Danny? Sam and Tucker don't seem to and I thought they of all people would. Do they not know what a doppelganger is?

Doppelgangers can seem harmless for a while, possibly quite some time, but eventually the ghost demonstrates that they are evil and destructive. I know fighting Phantom at this point while he is still restrained isn't exactly fair, but it's the only way I can have a near even match with him. Not right, but necessary.

Still every so often I see the ghost boy take on an aspect of Fenton. A false aspect? I wonder if I'm too late and the guy I fell for was actually the doppelganger. NO! Possessed maybe, but Fenton is not a ghost. His parents would have spotted and dealt with him by now, unless he had a person on the inside, and everyone knows that Jazz _still_ doesn't believe in ghosts. The books are just so she doesn't seem too out of place in Amity Park. I ask you "Ghost Envy?" Who would have such a thing...?

I'm not just protecting myself. I'm protecting the Fentons, and most especially Danny. Vengeance was why I started, which was why I was willing to give it up for Danny, but when I noticed the similarities between Fenton and Phantom, I knew I had to give up Fenton for his safety. After all if Phantom knew I had spotted the similarities but no-one else had his timetable might move up, and then I would lose Danny forever.

And Tuckers and Sam's possessiveness has to be ghost-influenced. Not that I can entirely blame Sam. After all she wants him but I told her that I was willing to let her have first shot if she was interested. All Sam is really interested in is "Clueless Fenton." Not the fun and smart guy I'm enjoying spending time with.

What worries me is that Sam would catch a clue about her behaviour and how similar it is to her former archenemy, Paulina. But why is she so attracted to the ghost? More importantly, _why am I?_


	3. Chapter 3

In my dreams I can admit things to myself. Things I don't want to. How until Danny Fenton became the greatest loser on Earth I was interested. After all Sam and I have had a rivalry going on since forever. Once he was a loser I couldn't be seen with him. But the truth is Danny always had potential. Always -until recently. There's a big difference between the shy clumsy boy I liked, and this total loser.

Now Phantom... He reminds of what Danny used to be like: - Brave, kind-hearted, always trying to do the right thing no matter the cost. Doesn't really care overly about popularity. Phantom is far more real and alive these days than Fenton. All Fenton is these days is a cowardly klutz, who never stands up for himself. _Manson_, I can understand going for that, but Val? _No way_. That's what demonstrates she's fallen, far more than anything else.

Why would I go out with the unreliable Fenton, and why does everyone believe I would? It just doesn't make sense. After all a little clumsy and shy I liked especially since, at the time, he seemed reliable . But this echo of Danny no way. I'd never go out with someone so shallow. So why did Phantom keep suggesting going out with Fenton? Fenton's a coward disappearing whenever trouble shows up. But Phantom is brave and courageous, and does the right thing no matter the personal cost. Even when Fenton remembered who he once was he disappeared halfway through the battle. Demonstrating those capabilities means he has no excuse for running off in the middle of a ghost attack, unless he's returning with weapons to do battle. And he isn't.

If there is any one thing Manson and I agree on it's that Phantom is a good guy. But that's about it...


End file.
